Año nuevo
by KNBamigosecreto2012
Summary: [Regalo para princesa-egoista, KNB, 2012]. Las explosiones en el frente no terminan. Colores vivos en el cielo, destellando como pequeños cristales segmentados en medio de la oscurecida noche. Y Por cada uno de ellos, Aomine se pregunta si podrá pedir un deseo.


**Título: **Año nuevo.

**Paring: **Aomine/Kagami.

**Disclamer: KNB **No me pertenece.

**..*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*...- .*.*..**

**Para: **Princesa Egoista-san.

**De: **Mikoto/Munakata para siempre, aun me duele joder o ¡Que viva el ponche!

* * *

.

**_Año nuevo._**

**_[_**Ojala... que nuestros problemas duren tanto como nuestros propositos de año nuevo. ¡Feliz año nuevo!**]**

.

.

"Es año nuevo" Dice con las manos entre los bolsillos del pantalón y una actitud despreocupada a modo de explicación –observando los fuegos artificiales desde su sitio en el balcón. Todos han caído dormidos ya después de todo el alboroto y festejo, Tetsu siendo el anfitrión de la fiesta y dueño del lugar ha sido el último en irse a dormir… están solos-

"Sí. Definitivamente… año nuevo" El otro repite, encogiéndose de hombros justo a su lado.

Aomine suspira viéndole de reojo. "¿Así que América, huh?"

Kagami no le devuelve la vista –prefiriendo permanecer fijo en los fuegos artificiales- "América" Repite asintiendo con la cabeza.

"Tch" Daiki desvía la vista. "Como sea"

Las explosiones en el frente no terminan. Colores vivos en el cielo, destellando como pequeños cristales segmentados en medio de la oscurecida noche. Por cada uno de ellos, Aomine se pregunta si podrá pedir un deseo y luego se recrimina mentalmente porque ha comenzado a pensar como una cría con su primer enamoramiento o como Kise –que pensándolo detenidamente… es aún peor-

"¿Y qué tal tu novia?" Escucha el leve murmuro del otro. Aomine supondría que es interés por parte de Kagami pero es pura cordialidad realmente.

Esta vez es su turno de encogerse de hombros. "Hace tres semanas que no lo hacemos"

Taiga voltea la vista –ambas cejas fruncidas en confusión-

"Follar quiero decir" Aomine aclara porque el otro siempre ha sido algo denso. La supuesta novia de la que Kagami habla no fue más que una aventura varios meses atrás, algunas veces ella aun le llama solo para divertirse un rato.

El pelirrojo se sonroja furiosamente y rechina los dientes en molestia. "Eres de lo peor, bestia"

"Al menos no moriré virgen idiota"

"Morirás de VIH"

Aomine rueda los ojos ante la absurda discusión. Es año nuevo y posiblemente su último momento a solas con el ex-ace de Seirin. Todos sus conocido irán a la universidad en unos cuantos días. Kagami hará lo mismo solo que él se mudara de regreso a América. Es una oportunidad única…

Para…

Se alborota el cabello frustrado, Kagami no le creería –y por ende algo reciproco seria imposible-

"¿Estas… estás enamorado?" El pelirrojo pregunta fingiendo apatía.

Aomine contempla la pregunta por un segundo para luego soltar un muy sincero. "¿Hah?"

"De la chica" Kagami se aclara la garganta incómodo. "nunca has durado tanto con las otras"

Y Aomine quiere reírse de aquello porque…

¿En serio?

"No" Suspira nuevamente. "¿Qué estupidez es esa _idiogami_?"

"Te distraes muy fácil últimamente," Kagami hace una pausa como no queriendo explicarse más pero se rinde al final. "los suspiros, tu poco entusiasmo cuando nos hemos reunido para jugar uno contra uno últimamente…"

"E-es normal, supongo" Kagami añade al notar el silencio estrecharse.

"Como si alguna vez fuera a suceder semejante cosa" Aomine bufa incrédulo. "Enamorarse es para idiotas como Kise. Con ella cortamos hace tiempo."

"¿Kise. Kise… él siempre ha sido especial para ti, verdad?" Taiga aprieta los dedos en el balcón –su circulación cortándose dando paso a un blanco paliducho-

Aomine se moja los labios con la punta de la lengua –el nudo en su garganta se reúsa a desparecer, su corazón el jodido traidor está latiendo más rápido y su cerebro que no deja de repetir, _dile, dile, dile-_

"De alguna forma" Daiki no dice más. Le molesta que el idiota pelirrojo esté pensando en el aún más idiota rubio estando a solas con él. Claro que si lo que buscara fuera encelarse en serio entonces tendría que considerar a Tetsu… y eso es simplemente demasiado problema en sí.

"Kasamatsu Yukio" Kagami continua. "Escuche que irían a la misma universidad"

"Lo sé"

"¿Y tú adonde iras?"

"No planeo entrar"

"¿Demasiado para tu cerebro, huh?"

Y Aomine tiene que rodar los ojos otra vez –los insultos del otro son tan débiles… que algunas veces le dan risa-

"No importa de todas formas"

"¿Planeas renunciar al basquetbol también?"

Aomine ladea la cabeza. Y es irónico que en un momento como este Kagami crea que sus preocupaciones y (mundo) realmente solo se sigan centrando en ese deporte que ambos aman tanto. "Quizás"

El silencio parece reinar luego de aquello. Pronto se irán a dormir, Aomine está cansado y las oportunidades se le escapan de las manos, una a una.

_-Me gustas-_

Solo son dos palabras, sumamente sencillas… una aceptación, sentimientos materializados. Tonterías como esa, y sin embargo sus labios siguen sellados, Kagami se irá a América, y en algún punto de su vida conocerá al alguien lo suficientemente atrayente, se enamorara y olvidará su vida aquí en Japón. Olvidará a la generación de los milagros, a su sombra-

A todos, incluyéndole-

"Espérame"

Aomine parpadea confundido. "¿Qué?"

"Me gustas" Kagami traga duro ante su propia admisión –su cara ardiendo- "Kuroko dice que yo también te gusto o algo así, dices que no tienes novia…"

…

"A-a mí, a mí también," Aomine gruñe desesperado por su poca elocuencia y el estupor del que aún no ha salido. "quiero decir, yo también. Me gustas"

Kagami sonríe animado y tímido a la vez. "Los fuegos artificiales" Señala.

Y Aomine se da cuenta, que el espectáculo ha terminado –y que por ende quizás después de todo, las miles de estrellas fugaces manufacturadas por el hombre al parecer si le han cumplido su deseo-

Ha sido un buen año nuevo.

.

.

.

* * *

**N/A:**

Este, mi regalo esta algo tarde y un poco corto pero en serio que lo escribi con mis mejores intenciones. Princesa egoista-san espero que te guste, intente incluir a Kasamatsu y a Kise aunque fuera solo en la conversación XD y la tension sexual tambien un poco. Así que bueno felices fiestas con todos tus seres queridos y que te llueva el ponche (!) *Kanpai*

Nos leemos**-**


End file.
